death the alice?
by tsundere-sama
Summary: chicos ella es mi hermana- revoltura... tendra romance tragedia aventura y lo que quieran que le ponga...    este fic es original de YO! sacado de mis locas ideas espero que les guste por sierto tendra peleas e.t.c
1. prologo

Alas negras

CAP 1 quien diablos soy?

MYO POV

Era de mañana como siempre me desperté y como siempre mi hermano se había adelantado y abrió las cortinas de mi cuarto par que la luz del sol me despertara quiero a mi hermano pero aves es me harta por ejemplo el cree que la simetría sobre todo todo lo que me debe de importar es la simetría ya adivinaron quien es mi querido hermano.

Suspire y me levante se escuchaban ruidos en la sala tal ves kid ya este regañando a patty por romper la simetría o algo por el estilo, asi que baje para ver que pasaba Sali de mi abitacion y camine por los pasillos tratando de no perderme por suerte mi cuarto no estaba muy lejos del salón principal de la cocina y comedor.

SOUL POV

Estábamos en la mansión de kid ya que habíamos quedado de pasar la tarde en su casa,

-oye kid te puedo preguntar algo…?- dijo maka curiosa

-por supuesto que pasa?

-tienes familia aparte de tu padre o algo asi…

-pues ahora que lo dices…

-nee… kid… ya esta el desayuno…? –dijo una voz femenina dulce pero algo ronca (supongo que porque acababa de despertar), voteamos a las escaleras y se encontraba una chica mas alta que maka pero menos que yo como la estatura de tsubaki, pero para mi mala suerte solo traia puesto un camisón de manga corta no muy largo pero lo suficiente para tapar la mayoría de su ropa interior, blanco y por desgracia como entraba la luz de las ventanas se trasparentaba el cuepo ya demasiado desarrollado, su cabello era negro corto, su fleco tapaba uno de sus ojos y en el fleko tenia 3 lineas blancas en forma vertical… esperen un momento… cabello negro, líneas blancas… piel palida…

-chicos… ella es mi hermana-dijo apuntando a la chica que aun estaba en las escaleras-

-hola… mi nombre es… Death the Alice

**Waaa! Aki esta otro fic esto… soe nueva no esperen mucho de mi ^^U esto… ke tal kedo bonito feo del asco ya ni la ago… komenten… onegai… **


	2. mi pasado aterrador

**Soul eater no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬)**

**

* * *

**-hola emm… mi nombre es Death the Alice

-y porque si eres hermana de Kid no estabas aquí en Death city?- menciono un chico de cabello azul, de un modo interrogante que no me agrado mucho que digamos…- y porque no conoces al gran Black Star! Nyajaja-

-emmm… Alice no estaba aui porque se fue desde ase tiempo a Japón porque abia u asunto que papa tenia que arreglar, pero como no puede salir de death city fue ella-

-y como ya regrese estudiare en el shibusen igual que kid- suspire- pero por desgracia también seré tutora y maestra de reemplazo… NO PREGUNTEN-

-ok entonces eso significa que te veremos seguido, mucho gusto mi nombre es Maka y el es mi compañero Soul- dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes apuntando al chico albino y de ojos rojos

-Mucho gusto maka espero tener la oportunidad de pelear contigo- dije haciendo una reverencia-

-EHY Y YO SOY EL GRAN BLACK STAR! EL QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES NYAJAJAJAJA!- me dijo el chico de cabello azul, estonses se supone que el es el tal Black star, ya veo porque mi hermano se estresa tanto.

-emm… mi nombre es tsubaki, espero que seamos amigas- me dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes, con una sonrisa calida y serena

Me di cuenta que aun estaba en pijama, y si es que a eso se le podía llamar pijama

-me disculpo, pero tengo que retirarme, ojala podamos vernos pronto- dije volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

Camine hasta mi cuarto, me quite la pijama y me envolví en una toalla. Camine al baño que estaba en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y abri la llave del agua, para esperar a que se llenara la tina de baño.

Me recargue en el lavabo y me puse a pensar que había sido de Chrona, ahora que recuerdo no la veo desde que me salvo la vida cuando ¨ella¨ murió…

_MYO… _

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por culpa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos

La tina ya estaba llena, asi que procedí a quitarme la toalla y meterme a la tina.

Sumergí total mente mi cabeza para que mi cabello se mojara, recargue mi cabeza en el borde de la tina y cerre los ojos, después el sueño me llamo otra vez.

_Flash back (3 años atrás)_

_-Myo!_ _Estas bien?- le dije a la guadaña que estaba empuñando_

_- no te preocupes por mi tu solo defiéndete-_

_Seguí escudándome de los ataques de la bruja con la que estaba luchando, mis fuerzas se agotaban y mi cansancio se hizo notorio. Estaba sola aparte de mi guadaña y la bruja enfrente de mi_

_¨entonces aquí moriré en una cueva fría y abandonada a mis 14 años de edad¨_

_La bruja me dio un puñetazo en el estomago, el cual me hizo escupir sangre._

_Caí de rodillas, intentando recuperar el oxigeno a grandes bocanadas._

_Trate de levantarme pero la bruja me volvió a golpear haciendo que soltara a myo, mandándome lejos._

_Este es el fin, me pregunto como va a reaccionar mi padre y como lo va a tomar mi hermano. Trate de levantarme pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano, agradezco que la bruja no estuviera usando sus poderes. _

_Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido no lo entendía_

_¨myo con una herida mortal… el cuerpo de la bruja y de mi arma cayendo al suelo¨_

_-no… NO… MYO!- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, no lo entendía. Nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando la chica que me estaba abrazando había matado a la bruja._

_Fin del flash back_

Me desperté asustada, con la respiración agitada

¨otra vez ese sueño¨

* * *

**Warrr! Perdón por no a ver actualizado pero la tarea no dejarme ¬¬ odio la tarea y a quien la invento solo quieren hacernos sufrir**

**En fin aquí dejo el segundo capitulo luego pondré en mi perfil un dibujo de Alice para que se den una idea de cómo es… en fin cuídense dejen comentario**

**Se acepta de todo regaños, quejas, sermones y alajos. También cisas pasaportes y boletos de avión xDD ok no…**

**En fin cuídense**

**Tsundere-sama se retira**


	3. regreso al shibusen

**soul eater no me perenese... aun... ¬w¬**

* * *

Regreso al Shibusen

_Por mas que intentes la soledad es demasiado fuerte para combatirla solo… te consume poco a poco… te llama… hasta que terminas consumido por ella…_

Desperté asustada, después de tantos años y aun me atormenta ese recuerdo…

_Myo…_

Suspire y salí de la tina, tome una toalla, me seque con ella y me envolví en ella. Necesito mi piano… Salí del baño y me tumbe en mi cama

Así que… mañana volveré al Shibusen. Pero aun tengo una pregunta… ¡QUE DIABLOS TENGO QUE USAR!

Lo sé eso pudo zona algo ego centrista de mi parte, pero no pienso usar mi típico vestido de _gotic girl_ NO. Si mal no recuerdo aún sigue hay ese maldito pervertido… Spirit…

Después de lo ocurrido no pienso confiarme tanto…

_Flash back 13 años…_

_Iba caminando feliz de la vida pensando en mis asuntos. Tenía puesto un lindo vestido color blanco y deje mi cabello totalmente suelto (en ese entonces Alice tenía el cabello a la cintura y lo recogía en dos coletas delgadas con la mayor parte de cabello suelto) cuando de pronto algo… o debo decir alguien me abraso de los tobillos_

_-Alice estas preciosa! Ese hermoso vestido resalta tu hermoso cabello negro!- voltee asía abajo y pude ver como Spirit me miraba con una cara demasiado pervertida mientras que de su nariz salían litros y litros de sangre, le envié una mirada asesina. Contrólate Alice contrólate…- por cierto lindas bragas…- muy bien esa fue la gota que derramo el bazo, LO MATO_

_-eres… eres… un…_

_-un qué?...- me pregunto como si no supiera nada lo cual hiso que enfureciera más_

_-un…IDIOTA!- lo patee en la cara mandándolo hasta la pared más cercana- IDIOTA, ACOSADOR, PERVERTIDO,VIEJO DESGRACIADO POR ESO TU HIJA NO TE QUIERE Y KAMI TE DEJO!-_

_Fin del flash back_

Lo odio y lo seguiré odiando toda mi vida…

Seguí pensando en una manera de resolver el dilema ya dicho

-Hm… a ya se! Ahí! - tu que sugieres?

_Al dia siguiente…_

**Maka POV**

Ayer conocimos a la hermana de Kid, se ve que es buena técnico aparte de que es hija de Shinigami-sama y hermana de Death the Kid.

Me muero de ganas de entrenar con ella…

Pero ahora que lo pienso ella dijo que no tenía un arma y que su padre le iba a asignar una…

_Flash back_

_Una vez que ya cambiada Alice bajo a la sala y se sentó a lado de mi en el enorme sillón negro que estaba en la sala._

_-hola- me saludo con un tono cálido en su voz_

_-hola- le sonreí y reino el silencio unos momentos - así que… ¿cuanto tiempo estuviste en Japón?_

_-exactamente…5 años…-suspiro- demasiado tiempo para mi gusto-me sonrió_

_-y ¿cuantos años tienes?_

_-17… pero para mi hermano tengo 10…- volvió a suspirar_

_-si se lo que es eso para mi padre solo soy una niña de 10 años_

_-jeje ahora imagínate como es mi padre conmigo…-volteamos a vernos para luego estallar en risas-_

_-¡ahí! Esperen un momento ¡¿porque la chica nueva es el centro de atención?- nos dijo Black Star el cual había escuchado toda la platica_

_-no lo sé digamos que soy algo así como el bicho raro- le dijo Alice con un tono entre burlón y serio_

_Después del comentario de Alice toda la mansión se lleno de carcajadas por parte de todos._

_Fin del flash back_

Estábamos en el Shibusen ya que quedamos con Alice de vernos hay para entrenar. Me pregunto que clase de armas manejara ella…

En fin espero que le toque con alguien con el que se pueda llevar bien, porque por lo visto si se estresa no son muy buenos los resultados…

**Alice POV**

Entaba caminando a la Death Room, ohy me asignaran mi nueva arma. Papa me dijo que es un chico, y que es de las mejores armas del shibusen, solo espero que no sea un idiota o lo mas probable es que no dure ni 5 min. En el shibusen.

Al fin llegue, abri las puertas y entre

-hola hola! Alice, hija como te encuentras?

-bien padre gracias

-como te fue en tu viaje de regreso?

-bien algo cansado pero bien

-me alegro, por cierto tu nueva arma no tarda en llegar, solo te voy a pedir que le tengas paciencia puede llegar a ser algo…

-no te preocupes padre mientras no me haga nada a mi no hay problema…- sonrrei amablemente-

Pasaron 5 minutos (en los cuales estuve platicando con papá, y bebiendo café) y la puerta se abrió y entro un chico mas alto que yo, era guapo tenia que aceptarlo, tenia el cabello negro noche y ojos azules y profundos, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron

-Alice el es…

-Shinigami-sama ahorrese las molestias yo mismo me precentare- mi corazón latia a 1000 por hora, lo mas seguro es que el escuchara los latidos de mi corazón…- mi nombre es Dante, es un gusto conocerte- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y se arrodillaba ante mi…

-el gusto es mío, pero por favor nada de formalismos, por favor dime Alice- y el me sonrrio... dios tenia que aceptarlo era tan... tan... guapo... por dios Alice tienes que controlarte...

* * *

**si lo se fui algo dura con Spirit pero simplemente... LO ODIO... pero en fin...**

**alfin el 2do cap! perdon ya se que tarde mucho pero la escuela y la tarea no me dejaron aparte de que la inspiracion se fue y me abandono un buen tiempo... en fin**

**como me quedo? por sierto crhona saldra en el siguente capitulo... como sera el encuentro entre crhona y alice... nyajaja! **

**dejen review y lo sabran! nyajajaja**

**en fin cuidense!**

**comenten sujerencias y quejas seran bien resividas... ^^**

**tsundere-sama se retira**


	4. reencuentro con Crona

**soul eater no me pertenese (por el momento xDD)**

* * *

CAP 4

Salí junto con Dante de la Death Room, caminamos por los pacillos del Shibusen pero todo fue silencio.

-emmm… y... ¿es cierto que estuviste un tiempo en Japón?- siempre la misma pregunta… no se le ocurre otra cosa que preguntar

-si es cierto, estuve fuera porque tuve que atender unos asuntos –le sonreí- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18-suspiro- casi 19 para ser exactos, ¿y tú?

-17, pero mi hermano me trata como si tuviera 10, digamos que es malo ser a pequeña de la familia-

-y lo que quieras, a que te dice que la edad que tienes no es nada simétrica-

-emmm… algo así… prefiero no tocar ese tema por el momento…

-pero, ¿por qué? ¿Que tiene de malo?-dijo entre sonrisas

-no es lindo que tu hermano mayor casi te idolatre y al mismo tiempo te diga todo lo que tienes que hacer, para ser ¨simétrica¨-el me revolvió el cabello- pero solo hemos estado de mi, ¿que me cuentas sobre ti?, ¿tienes hermanos?, ¿que tipo de arma eres?-

-mira nací aquí, a mis padres no les gusto la idea de que fuera un arma y que quisiera asistir al Shibusen, así que escape de casa y hasta la fecha no eh vuelto, tengo 2 hermanas que están viviendo quien sabe dónde y soy una guadaña-llegamos hasta la entrada y hay nos esperaban Soul y Maka

-ehy! Maka perdón por a verte hecho esperar- dije saludándola con una sonrisa como siempre hacia

-no te preocupes estuve platicando con una amiga, que por cierto le conté de ti y me dijo que quería conocerte, nunca la vi tan animada-

-si claro no hace frio podemos quedarnos todo lo que las señoritas deseen- dijo Soul con una de sus típicas sonrisas y tono sarcástico

- si mejor vámonos por que el señor ¨tengo frio ya vámonos¨ se va a enojar- dije igual con el tono sarcástico-

-eh? Pero que no íbamos a entrenar- dijo Maka decepcionada

-claro que si solo jugaba- le sonreí

-pero ni siquiera hemos sincronizado nuestras almas-

-no te preocupes eso es lo de menos

-claro si tú lo dices-

3 DIAS DESPUES

Maka me tiro un golpe, yo lo esquive regresándole el golpe, el cual la tomo desprevenida, pero lo esquivo, tomo mi brazo estrujándolo con fuerza y colocándolo detrás de mi espalda.

-AGH! Joder Maka es entrenamiento…

-emmm… perdón…

-primer error-la tome del brazo y nos hizo girar. Ahora con mi pierna la tire.

-no vale me tomaste desprevenida- me reprocho

-primera lección, nunca bajes la guardia-le dije mientras la soltaba y me tiraba en el árbol más cercano. Donde se encontraban Dante y Soul platicando sobre temas triviales.

-ehy! Y quien dijo que serias mi maestra o algo así-

-nunca dije que lo fuera, esa fue la primera lección que aprendí, si bajas la guardia puede que tu arma tratando de protegerte salga lastimada o incluso muerta- dije con la mirada vacía, mirando hacia otro lado.

-vamos Alice no seas tan cruel – dijo mi hermano quien se acerba junto con las gemelas Liz y Patty–

-ehy chicos vamos a salir más tarde a dar una vuelta, así que tienen que ir

-esa es una opción- dijimos Maka y yo al unisonó

-no miren tiene dos opciones o van a voluntad propia o van a la fuerza- nos miro con una mirada amenazadora que incluso podría darle miedo a el profesor Stein- ustedes deciden-

-jajaja ¡a la fuerza! , ¡A la fuerza!- canturreaba Patty

Todos tragamos saliva sonoramente

-pues si no queda de otra ya que- dijo Dante extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a pararme

-y a ¿qué hora y en donde?- pregunto Soul

-simétricamente a las 8 en punto- dijo Kid –Alice vamos a casa

-¿eh…? ¿Por qué?

-tengo un sorpresa para ti- dijo dando la vuelta y caminando por lo que lo seguí me despedí de mi arma, de Maka y Soul.

-y... ¿qué clase de sorpresa es...?

-si te dijera ya no sería sorpresa…- me sonrió

-aww… Kid eres cruel… - le dije inflando los cachetes como cuando era niña- ¿Liz tu sabes lo que es?

-por lo general lo sabría pero esta vez Kid fue algo cruel con nosotros y tampoco nos dijo.

-sufre Alice sufre jajaja jajaja~- dijo Patty con su tono infantil como el de a diario

Todo el camino nos la pasamos bromeando y platicando de temas triviales y de vez en cuando Liz me torturaba diciendo como me iba a arreglar

Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a esto.

No me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a casa, antes de entrar Kid me vengo los ojos y me hizo caminar no se a donde, subimos las escaleras, caminamos largos pasillos, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos, hasta que paramos sentí la briza fría, debíamos estar en el patio o algo así.

-listo quítate la venda- me destape los ojos y me lleve una gran sorpresa, era cierto, era solo un sueño… es… es…

-hola Alice, tanto tiempo sin verte-me dijo sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía, no le di tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar corrí directamente Asia ella

-CRONA!- la abrase fuertemente y ella me correspondió, al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, pero era imposible no llorar después de tanto tiempo sin vernos…

* * *

**si yo lo se tarde demaciado en subir el capitulo, lo siento esque ustedes saben la inspiracion y todo eso... jejejeje en fin...**

**kyaaa! alfin lo termine con esfuerzos pero lo termine y alfin a qui tenemos a la querida Crona ^^ pero que pasara cuando Alice se de cuanta de que Crona y Kid casi estan saliendo... muajajajaja**

** reviwes onegai! o tube muy pocos en el ultimo cap (en realidad solo uno ^^U) en fin jane! **

**tsundere-sama se retira**


End file.
